Darkest Hour
by DreamingDeadx
Summary: Sesshomaru saved Kyra from Naraku when she was little and brought her to a village. But she still needs help to escape from Nate the man who adopted her. Kyra gets confused when she finds out she is a demon and Sesshomaru has been acting weird.
1. The Hunt

It was a hot summer day that Kyra decided it was time to leave the village. She's lived there ever since she was eleven. She thought back to the first time she came here. Her mother and father died trying to protect her, their only child. Kyra still has dreams about there bodies being torn in half.

She ran and ran until she tripped on something, sending her head first into a tree, knocking her out. she woke being carried in strong arm. It was a man. No a demon. He had silvery white hair and yellow eyes. He was a very handsome demon but something about his eyes made her feel uneasy. They were wild, blood thirsty.

She didn't move until he came to a stop outside a village. He said nothing to her after he put her down. He turned and walked away in the direction they had came. That was the last time she ever seen her wild yellow eyed demon.

She stayed there in that village the demon left her in. She was adopted by a cruel man that beat her when she said a word to anyone or did something he thinks she shouldn't do. He almost killed her twice from beating her. The villagers did nothing. She begged for someone to help her but everyone ignored her.

She was an outsider, a freak. The man cut her long black hair and ever since then she's had to keep it cut at her shoulders. He gave her black eyes that made her gorgeous green eyes stay shut.

She's had enough of it, that man, Nate will never touch her again. While he was out looking for his friends she packed her belongings which wasn't much and ran out the door. She didn't stop when she heard yelling. She knew it was Nate and his friends. She ran through the trees knowing they were following. Come on! Come on! Run faster! Kyra thought. She looked to see how far away they were. She didn't see them she was safe. For now.

She walked until nightfall. Her feet were tired and hurt from running half the day so she made camp in a cave not far from a river. She started a fire to warm herself. She place fish she bought earlier from a traveler on a stick and placer it by the fire. she grabbed her clean kimono out of her bag and went to the river to take a bath. She took off her kimono and placed it on a rock near the rivers edge. She jumped in the cold water that felt so good in the summer night heat. She relaxed for the first time in years.

"I did it. I finally got away from him." Kyra whisper to herself splashing water in her face.

She froze. It was not the cold water running down the peaceful river, it was foot steps that she heard. they were in her camp. Nate had found her. She jumped out of the water grabbing the clean kimono from the rock, yanking it on as she kneeled buy the bushes to spy on them.

"She's hear this is her bag and blanket. Hey Kyra! Can you hear me? I'm going to chase you down till I find you then I am going to tie you to a tree and feed you to that Naraku demon you talk about in you sleep!" Nate was yelling at the trees like Kyra was in one.


	2. I Know You!

Kyra forgot about her belongings and ran for her life. She ran for an hour before collapsing from exhaustion. She was to tired she was either going to pass out or throw up. She started to cry.

"I guess I am better off being eaten-" Kyra said but was interrupted by a voice.

"Get out of the way you annoying naked human!" The voice said.

"What?" Kyra looked up startled covering herself. It was a little toad demon.

"Move human you are in Lord Sesshomarus way!" The toad demon said hitting Kyra in the shoulder with a staff that had two heads.

"Who are you?" Kyra asked getting up from the ground.

"Who am I? Well I am Jaken! Lord Sessh-"

"Silence Jaken." A voice said. A man came out of the shadows.

Kyras breath caught in her throat when she saw him. He was very tall, with silvery hair, and golden eyes. He wore lots of armor and a fluffy thing around his shoulder.

"I know you... " She whispered.

The man was staring at her with no emotions on his face. She suddenly had a flash back. The wild golden yellow eyes, the silvery white hair, and those strong arms.

"Your.. your the one who saved me six year ago and brought me to that village... your the demon who saved me." She whispered. She knew he could hear her. She saw something flash in his eyes for just a second then it was gone. He remembers me! She thought walking a few steps closer.

"Will... will you please help me? I'm being chased and I need protection." She asked staring at the tall demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru we should be going this girl is useless." Jaken said looking up at the tall demon.

_So his name is Sesshomaru. _She fell to her knees.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru I need help! Ever since you brought me to that village I have been beaten and tortured and that man is hunting me down! Please I need protection!" Kyra began to cry.

"Silence." Sesshomaru said motioning a hand for her to get up. Kyra stopped crying and stood up feeling a little shaky.

"I will protect you but you must do what I tell you to. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said watching her slowly nod her head. He pulled out clothing from his kumono and handed it to her. Kyra dressed as fast as she could red faced from embarrassment.

"WHAT? Please Lord Sesshomaru we don't need a girl following us around. We already have Rin slowing us down and what will you say if Inuyasha and his group sees you with another human girl? M... My Lord? Please don't leave me!" Jaken said running up to Sesshomaru and Kyra who had started walking before he said a word.


	3. Shaken, Scared, And Confused

"Uhh.. Jaken are you sure Sesshomaru is coming back? He has been gone for 6 days." Kyra said relaxing under a big oak tree.

"Yes Kyra Lord Sesshomaru always does. He just took Rin to a village. I am a little surprised he takes her there alone." Jaken said messing with staff of two heads. Kyra looked at him confused.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Villages always seem to have bad men living in them now days." Jaken sighed.

"Hmm... maybe Sesshomaru just wants Rin to be with humans a little more."

"Yes that may be so but I don't see why Lord Sesshomaru left me here to baby sit you." Jaken complained pointing a stick at Kyra.

"Jaken you complain to much."

* * *

Kyra searched for wood so she could start a fire. It was getting late so Jaken said he would stayed at camp with Au-un. Kyra thought of the day she ran away from Nate. Embarrassed that she was naked when she ran into Sesshomaru. _Its so embarrassing! _Kyra thought throwing the wood to the ground. She tucked her hair behind her ears

"When is Sesshomaru coming back?" Kyra whispered gazing at the sky.

"HAH! Finally found you!" Yelled a voice startling Kyra. An all to familiar voice. Kyras green eyes focused on a blue eyed blond haired man. Nate.

"How did you find me?" Kyra asked shaking. Nate pointed to his nose.

"I have the best tracking skills." Nate said taking a step forward.

"Why are you hunting me?" Kyra asked fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

"You made me a rich and well known demon Kyra. I had nothing until you showed up in the village… and there is some one who has plans for you." Kyras eyes widened. I didn't know he was a demon. Kyra thought in horror.

"How did I make you rich and well known?" Kyra said taking a step back.

"Its to bad you don't know what you are." Nate suddenly appeared right in front of Kyra. Kyra screamed. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her against a tree.

"I'm going to have to punish you for running away." Nate hissed.

"Who are you?" Said a voice in the shadow of the trees. Nate spun around pulling Kyra in front of him using her as a shield. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows.

"Sesshomaru!" Kyra said relieved. She struggled to get out of Nate's grip.

"Who is this Kyra? Your boyfriend? Oh well it really doesn't matter. Ill just have to kill him." Nate said tightening his grip. Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Kyra said . She slammed the back of her head on Nate's face. Nate let go of her startled. Kyra ran to Sesshomaru stepping a few feet behind him.

"Why you little bitch!" Nate Yelled. He charged at them faster then Kyra has ever seen someone move. Sesshomaru didn't move until he spotted Nate right above them. Just as Sesshomaru was about to jump Nate disappeared.

"Wh.-what just happened? Were did he go?" Kyra asked confused. Sesshomaru eyed the forest but didn't see him.

"Kyra" Nate said but was nowhere in site. Kyra grabbed Sesshomarus arm startled.

"Ill see you in a few days when you turn 18." Nate's voice disappeared.

_I really hate that demon! _Kyra thought. She didn't even realize she was hugging Sesshomarus arm.

"You can let go now. His sent has vanished." Sesshomaru said glancing at Kyra.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kyra said letting go of his arm shakily. She followed Sesshomaru back to the camp shaken scared and confused.


	4. Confusion

**Very short chapter. I will start making them longer! :3 Enjoy! **

* * *

Kyra and Jaken were cuddled up to Ah-Un fast asleep. Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the forest watching over camp.

_Kyra said she didn't know that Nate was a demon. He is... I could smell it. He must be a half breed. He looks human but moves almost as fast as me. I'm going to have to pay more attention and watch over her for the next few days until I kill him. How troublesome._ Sesshomaru thought. He watched Kyra sleeping her breathing slow and so fragile easily broken... Sesshomaru was on his feet not sure why he was thinking this way.

Kyra sat up startled out of sleep.

"Oh.. It was only a dream." Kyra sighed

"Kyra." Sesshomaru said standing next to Ah-Un.

"Yes?" Kyra asked startled to see him up.

"How many days until you turn 18?"

_So he did hear the conversation._ Kyra thought.

"The day after tomorrow. Why?"

"The demon said he was going to see you when you turn 18." Sesshomaru said sounding annoyed.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru. I never should have ran away from Nate." She said looking into Sesshomarus eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He turned and walked into the forest.

_Sesshomaru needs to talk more._ Kyra thought cuddling back up to Ah-Un.


	5. Stupid Apple

"Today is the day I turn 18... I don't know if I should be happy or terrified. "Kyra said standing on Ah-Un trying to get Jaken and Her some apples.

"You should be terrified you stupid little human. That demon from the other day said he would see you when you turn 18... That must be why Lord Sesshomaru hasn't left your side..." Jaken said glancing at Sesshomaru leaning on a tree.

"Jaken please come here I need you help." Kyra said.

Jaken climbed up Ah-Un not realizing he obeyed her. Kyra picked him up holding him high enough to get apples.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Jaken commanded struggling to get free.

"Just grab an apple please. I cant reach them I am to short and I am starving!" Kyra said.

Jaken kept moving making Kyra lose her balance. Kyra shut her eyes ready to hit the ground hard. Nothing hit her. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Jaken on the ground moaning in pain. Kyra looked up meeting wild golden eyes. Her eyes widened realizing Sesshomaru held her against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said jumping out of Sesshomarus arms. Kyra blushed. She has never been held by anyone but her parents.

"Here." Sesshomaru said handing her a few apples.

"Thanks." She said but before she could grab them Sesshomaru grabbed her waist pulling her behind him protecting her from the rocks and trees that flew everywhere from an explosion. Kyra jumped putting her arms around Sesshomarus waist. Sesshomaru pulled her off running into the forest.

"Wh-what was th-that?" Kyra said shaking. She felt weak and light headed.

_I should have ate something. _She thought before blacking out.


	6. Feelings I Do Not Understand!

**Sorry the chapters are so short! I will try and make them a little longer for you guys!**

**Review Review Review! X3**

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Nate's scent threw the forest. He knows he should just hand Kyra over to Nate but for some reason he cant let her go.

"Well Sesshomaru I have heard so much about you." Nate said leaning against a bolder. Sesshomaru slowed not getting to close to the demon.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"I want Kyra back."

"Why?"

"She is very... ah I should not say. I am surprised you don't smell it." Nate said smirking.

"The only thing I smell is that disgusting scent of that half-breed Naraku. Tell me do you follow Naraku?"

Nate laughed.

"The great Lord Of The West can smell Naraku but not what the girl is. Pathetic."

"Answer the question!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Yes I do follow the half-breed Naraku. I was keeping The girl for Naraku since she will be his wife."

Sesshomaru tensed. He would not let that let that happen. Nate flashed a wicked smile. A man wearing baboon clothes stood behind Nate.

"She shall carry his child." Nate said before disappearing in a cloud of miasma.

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could back to his companions. He was a fool for running off leaving Kyra with Jaken. He has only known the little human for a few weeks but he has feelings for her he can not explain. He will not let Naraku have her. She belonged to no one but him.


	7. The Story Of Izumi And Her Twins

Lord Sesshomaru is going to be angry with me! Jaken thought trying to pull Kyra off the road and in to the forest. Jaken froze seeing Sesshomaru emerge out of the forest.

"I'm sorry My Lord she just passed out."

Sesshomaru leaned down picking her up. Her head resting against his chest. She's so fragile. She could easily be destroyed.

"Jaken the next time she asks for your help I expect no complaints." Sesshomaru said walking into the forest.

"Yes My Lord."

Kyra slowly opened her eyes. She way laying against Ah-Un. Sesshomaru was standing by the fire talking to Jaken.

"She only smells human My Lord." Jaken said sniffing the air.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked scooting closer to the fire.

"It is nothing. Now eat." Jaken said pointing to a pile of fruits and vegetables'. There were two big fish roasting by the fire.

Kyras face lit up. She grabbed an apple from the top of the pile.

"Thank you!" Kyra said cheerfully biting in to the apple.

"Save some for tomorrow. We will leave in the morning to get Rin." Sesshomaru said before disappearing into the forest.

Sesshomaru walked threw the forest thinking if he should get Rin take her to his palace were she would be safe and take Kyra and use her as bait for Naraku. But Nate was right. He could barely smell that she was not human. Sesshomaru stopped walking remembering a story an elder demon told him once. The elder demon said a few years ago there was a beautiful women named Izumi who married the richest man in her village. A year later she had twins with the man. They had a boy and a girl. Everything was fine until they turned eleven. A very powerful monk was passing threw the village when he sensed powerful demons. He searched the entire village with no luck of finding the demons. The only place he did not look was the rich mans house. As soon as he entered the house he knew he had found them. Izumi was in the garden watching her children play when the monk attacked the children. The monk could see the demon in them. The monk managed to cut the girl in the stomach. Izumi managed to push the monk of her daughter. She grabbed her children and ran. When Izumi knew they were safe she stopped running. Her daughter was barely alive. Then something snapped inside Izumi. She placed her hand on her child's stomach. There was a bright light coming from her hand. When the light faded she found the wound had been healed. She felt something sharp resting on her bottom lip. She had fangs. That's when Izumi realized they were demons. She left her daughter in a village feeling she will be safe. Izumi and her son did not get far when the monk found and killed them. The village Izumi's daughter was in was attack and now no one knows were the child is.

Sesshomaru went back to camp. Kyra was drawing in the dirt.

"Show me your teeth." Sesshomaru demanded standing over her. Kyra looked at him confused.

"What? Why?"

"Do not question me girl."

Kyra didn't protest any further. She pulled up her top lip showing two very small fangs.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes? What is it My Lord?" Jaken asked walking to Sesshomarus side.

"Look at her teeth." Sesshomaru demanded. Jaken looked puzzled at his master confused at why he was looking at teeth. His confusion suddenly turned into shock.

"She is a demon!" Jaken shouted wide eyed. Sesshomaru stared in silence

"What? I am not!" Kyra said running a finger against her jumped when she pricked her finger on a fang.

"Oh my gosh..." Kyra said examining the little drop of blood growing on her finger.

"My lord you are the one who saved Izumi's daughter!" Jaken said staring at Kyra. Kyras head shot up.

"You knew my mother?" Kyra grabbed Jaken by the shoulders shaking him.

"N-N-O-O!" Jaken managed to say threw chattering teeth.

"Then how do you know her name?"

"There is a story about your mother." Jaken said hitting her on the head with the staff of two heads.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. He had a feeling Kyra was the last of her kind


	8. Stranger

Kyra stood outside of the village Rin was staying arguing to Jaken about not going in there alone. She eventually went when Sesshomaru commanded her. She walked past a few shops with interesting items. She spotted a bunny trapped in a wooden cage.

_AWWW! I want one!_ Kyra thought.

She walked into someone making her fall.

"I'm sorry!" She said looking up.

It was a man. He looked like he worked in the fields all day. He had tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

"It is alright." He said helping her up and giving her a warm smile. _He is kind of cute. _Kyra thought.

"Could you help me? I'm looking for an inn." Kyra asked brushing the dirt off her blue kimono.

"Yes I can. Follow me." He said turning the way he came.

Kyra followed the man across the village to an inn that was named The Lovely Springs.

Kyra wondered if the name means there was a hot spring in the back. She would have to ask Sesshomaru if she could come here one day with Rin.

"Thank you. I would pay you but I only have enough to pay the inn keeper." Kyra said.

The man said nothing giving her a warm smile before walking away.

He is a little strange. Kyra thought before seeing Rin run out of the inn.

"Kyra!" Rin yelled wrapping her little arms around Kyras waist.

"Hello Rin!" Kyra said giving Rin a big hug.

"I missed you! How is Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken? Jaken hasn't done anything to make Lord Sesshomaru mad has he?" Rin went on asking questions none stop.

Kyra smiled at Rin happy to see the little girl.

Kyra and Rin walked on the road surrounded by the dark lonely trees. Rin happily skipped and twirled as she told Kyra about her stay in the village.

"Did you see any cute boys?" Kyra giggled as Rin turned a bright red.

"Well... there is a cute boy who plays ball by the inn almost every day. But he is so mean he threw the ball at me! But don't tell Lord Sesshomaru please he wont let me go back if he knew!" Rin said grabbing Kyras hand.

Kyra nodded looking at Rin. Rin was the sweetest human she has ever met. I will protect this child even if it kills me. Kyra thought holding Rins hand.


	9. Run!

It was getting Dark and they haven't even reached camp. Kyra slowed down seeing Rin was getting tired.

"When will we get to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin yawned.

"Soon... I hope." Kyra said glancing behind them. Someone was following them. She knew someone was following them since they left the village. She acted normal so she wouldn't scare Rin.

_I need to do some thing!_ Kyra thought messing with the front of her kimono.

"Hey Rin I need you to do something for me." Kyra said walking a little faster. The person following also speed up.

"What is it? Rin asked looking up at Kyra.

"Lets have a race... I need you to run as fast as you can up to the cave on the top of that hill and whoever gets there last will have to cook supper for the nest tree days. Can you do that?" Kyra asked acting like she was about to run.

"Yes I can do that!" Rin said taking off running for the hill giggling as she ran. Kyra could tell the person following them speed up. She could tell it was human.

_Since I am a demon I should be able to fight the human off... but I have no training with this stuff!_ Kyra thought chewing on her lower lip. She found out she only did that when she was nervouse.

Sesshomaru said Jaken and him would meet them in the cave on top of the hill at night fall. When Kyra asked why she had to go anole he said it was far enough that monks would not be able to scence him.

The person following Kyra was now only a few feet behind her.

"What do you want?" Kyra asked spinning around. A piece of wood slammed into the side of her head knocking her out before she could see who it was.


	10. Fear

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the cave waiting for Rin and Kyra. He didn't like that he could not go with Kyra to get Rin. His presence would have frightened some of the demons away but the monks would most likely come running.

_If I could barely smell she is not human then monks could not. _Sesshomaru thought leaning against the rocks uncomfortably.

His attention went to a little figure running up the hill. Sesshomaru relaxed feeling it was Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have missed you so much!" Rin sang hugging him.

"Its nice seeing you again Rin. Where is Kyra?" Sesshomaru asked not feeling Kyra close by.

"I do not know Lord Sesshomaru... She said the first one to get here doesn't have cook for the next few days." Rin Smiled in triumph.

"Help Jaken make a fire." Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled at him before running then jumping on sleeping Jaken.

"Time to make a fire master Jaken!" Rin said giggling jumping on Jaken. Sesshomaru turned to the forest smelling very familiar blood. He looked at Jaken giving him a silent command before running into the forest.

* * *

Kyra woke tied to a bed. She looked around the warm room. It was small with very old looking furniture. She saw something burning in the fire that caught her attention. Her kimono. Her eyes widened. She looked down. Relief flooded her when she seen she had a blanket wrapped around her.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyra yelled struggling to get free but stopped when the blanket fell down an inch.

"Your awake."

Kyra turned her head to the door.

"Your the man who helped me find the inn." Kyra said stunned. He seemed nice back then. "What do you want with me?"

The man walked to the fire ignoring her question. Kyra watched him push her kimono deeper into the fire.

"That's my kimono!" she yelled.

The man ignored her walking to the bed. He grabbed a fist full oh her hair bringing it to his nose to slam it.

_CREEEEEEP! _Kyra thought pulling her head back only to hit her head on the wall. He leaned in his face a few inches from hers. She struggled to get free. She tried kicking him a few times but missed. He pulled the blanket off throwing it on the floor. Kyra felt her face burn with embarrassment and anger.

_This cant be happening to me!_ Kyra thought struggling to get free. He put his hands on her shoulders pushing her deeper into the bed.

_I cant let this happen! _Kyra snapped her eyes shut. Tears running down her face. She was trying to think if a plan to get free when she heard a grunt then the weight was gone. She slowly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stood with the blade of his sword at the mans thought. The man tried to lean back but trapped by the wall. Sesshomarus eyes were the color of blood. Sesshomaru put more pressure on the blade.

"Sesshomaru! Don't do it! I'm fine!" Kyra yelled embarrassed. She was naked in front of him... again. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. His eye's were back to normal. There was something in his eyes that mad her sad. It was definitely anger, relief, and... fear? Then it was replace with an emotionless mask. Sesshomaru released the frightened man and walked to the bed cutting the ropes holding Kyra to the bed. Kyra grabbed the blanket quickly wrapping it around her. She could barely stand her legs shook from fear. Sesshomaru picked her up ignoring her protests. Sesshomaru looked at the man before flying out the door.

Sesshomaru kept thinking is Kyra was hurt he would have found a way to kill that filthy man... very slowly. It was all he could think about until Kyra said his name. _The man must fear demons._ Sesshomaru thought. _He had a barrier around his home. I would have ran right past them if I didn't hear Kyra scream._ Sesshomaru looked at Kyra. She clung to him scared about flying. Her eyes were closed and her head was buried against his chest.

"Are you scared of flying?" Sesshomaru asked truly curious. Kyra looked at him then quickly buried her head back against his chest. Her face red with embarrassment.

"Maybe..." She mumbled against his chest. He pulled her closer trying to make her feel safer. Sesshomaru knew it was fear he felt when he seen that man trying to hurt Kyra. He also felt rage he never felt before. Kyra was almost asleep when he landed in the forest. He brushed her hair away from her face.

_I will protect you Kyra._ Sesshomaru thought taking his time walking to the camp.


	11. Controlled

**Sorry it has taken so long to add this chapter. School has been so troublesome! It's a very short chapter sorry! But here it is! :3**

* * *

Rin, Jaken, and Kyra walked back to camp carrying a fish for each of them.

"Master Jaken where did Lord Sesshomaru go? When is Lord Sesshomaru coming back?" Rin asked carrying a fish half her size.

Jaken sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru had some business to attend at his castle. All he told me is that his servants are destroying his castle and are challenging him. I do not see why I must stay behind to baby-sit!"

"Why did we not go with him?" Kyra asked taking the fish from Rin when she dropped it.

"He may not show it but Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you girls to get hurt." Jaken said with a troubled look on his face. Kyra and Rin looked at each other. _He has been acting different ever since the creepy man… _Kyra thought.

"Did Lord Sesshomaru leave last night?" Rin asked poking at the fish Kyra was struggling to hold.

"He left this morning." Jaken said.

"Really? It feels like its been forever!" Rin said running to Au-Un. "I'm missing him already!"

_M__e too Rin… Me too. _Kyra thought looking up at the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru could see them making traps in the trees. They lead him around his land all day. Most of them were dead but there was some who still tried to trap him. _Something isn't right. Someone is controlling them._ Sesshomaru sneaked up behind one of his servants and snapped his neck. Sesshomaru sensed a power growing further in the forest. Sesshomaru followed were the power was the most strongest. He stopped walking sensing who it was. He knew what she came for but he cant keep the promise he mad her so long ago. Not since Kyra showed up. Sesshomaru growled at himself. He walked away from the growing power back in the direction Kyra and Rin were waiting. _I have been away from Kyra and Rin for to long. _Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder toward the growing power. _Ill let _her_ do as she pleases.. for now. _

His eyes turned red from anger as he walked through the forest killing controlled servants that tried following him back to his companions.

_

* * *

_

**Tell me what you think of the story so far! And tell me the truth it won't hurt my feelings. :)**


	12. Smile

**So sorry guy! It has been a very long time since I have put up a chapter! I have tried to make this chapter as good as I can… but I think I made Sesshomaru out of character… :0 Well tell me what you think! :3**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru you've returned!" Rin ran to him Kyra followed her. Jaken and Ah-Un stayed by the fire warm from the cold night air.

"You have been gone all day my Lord." Kyra said not able to look him in the eyes.

"Yay! Now that Lord Sesshomaru is back I can sleep without being scared!" Rin danced to Ah-Un. She cuddled up to the demon and pretended to be asleep.

"Follow me Kyra." Sesshomaru said walking into the forest. Kyra looked up shocked that he had said for her to follow him. _Did Nate find me? _Kyra thought looking around in the darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder a few times to make sure Kyra was still there. He knew he really didn't need to. He knew Kyra would follow him to the ends of the earth. He noticed a clearing ahead slowing so Kyra could keep up.

"Did you take care of the problem at the castle?" She asked stopping behind Sesshomaru in the clearing. It was the prettiest place she had ever seen. The night sky so clear, the air fresh, smelled like rain was coming. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. She was watching the crescent moon glowing in the sky. She look so small, pale soft skin, black hair, and her gorgeous green eyes glowed like the moon light. _Even though she is a demon she's so fragile, so easily destroyed. _Sesshomaru thought placing his hand on Kyras cheek. Her face turned bright pink.

"M-my Lord?" Kyra whispered looking into his golden eyes. _I promised I would protect her. But the woman controlling my servants is a threat. Ill have to take Kyra to a safe place before I go after Amarante._

Kyra stared at Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something. Instead he very softly brushed the tips of his fingers across her lips. Kyra turned even redder. She looked at the ground for a second before she met his soft golden eyes. The stood there for a while looking at each other until Sesshomaru spoke.

"I must Take you to a safe place far away for awhile." Sesshomaru said his voice soft.

"Why must I hide?" Kyra lost all the color in her face. Sesshomarus protectiveness grew seeing her frightened. _She must think Nate found her._ Sesshomaru put his hands around her waist pulling her to him. Kyra gasped shocked.

"Nate has not found us. A women is after me for making her lose her land and power… and because I did not make her my mate. " Sesshomaru said. Kyras stomach turned to knots.

"You did not make her your mate My Lord?" Kyra asked feeling sick. _I don't want Sesshomaru with any women but me! _Kyras eyes grew wide. _Did I really just think that?_

"I did not. It was a long time ago. My mother thought she was the perfect women for me. She was powerful and had land. When I said no I do not except she said she will kill the women I choose to be my mate. After she left my castle she vanished abandoning her lands and people. A few days ago she reappeared at my castle and is now controlling my servants. She must have heard you are traveling with me." Sesshomaru said. He brushed a piece of Kyras hair the wind keeps playing with behind her ear. He put his head on hers feeling her face grow another shade of red. Kyra stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips softly against his. Sesshomaru kissed her back. Sesshomarus mind was running. He kept thinking about making Kyra his. Sesshomaru liked the thought of Kyra being his mate. _By her reactions just now shows how she feels about me. But I cant make her my mate now… probably not any time soon either. _He softy pulled away keeping his hand on her cheek.

Kyra was shocked at herself. She had never kissed anyone before. Sesshomaru kept his hands on her cheeks which made her more embarrassed. _I… kissed… him….. I kissed Sesshomaru… and he didn't push me away…OH MY GOD! _Kyra was feeling a little dizzy from her new discovery that Sesshomaru wasn't pushing her away but holding her close.

"I'm sorry! I should Not have kissed you My-" Sesshomaru brushed his lips against hers making her lose what she was about to saying.

"Don't be." He said letting her go but taking her hand in his and started walking back to camp. "You must get some rest so we can take you to a safe place were Amarante won't find you since she thinks you are my mate which puts you in danger."

"But I don't have to be locked up safe some place. I'm a demon I can stay and fight." Kyra said watching him.

"No we know nothing about your demon powers and the only thing we do know is that you look and smell like a human. Where I am taking you, you must say you are human and not talk to anyone about you being a demon. If they do find out you are a demon and the last of your kind the will try and take advantage of you. I won't be there to stop it." He said meeting her gaze.

Kyra loved hearing Sesshomaru talk. It was the most she has ever heard him talk. Her wild eyed demon was gone for now but would return when they were back at camp she was sure. She liked both sides of him but this one she loved. No emotionless mask, and no cold looks. He was trying to keep her safe from Amarante. His golden eyes showed how he cared for her. Kyra wanted to tell Sesshomaru how much she cared for him but didn't know how to say it. So she smiled up at him letting her eyes show him how much she cared.

Her heart fluttered when she got a smile back.


End file.
